La chute
by Olie without ideas
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Newt boîte, suite à sa chute... Canon. Newt, Minho.


Newt resserra les sangles de son sac à dos autour de ses épaules. Le son guttural du Labyrinthe retentit, indiquant que les portes s'ouvraient pour une nouvelle journée. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers ses camarades à ses côtés, Minho surtout, et les autres Blocards de l'équipe des coureurs. Puis, sans plus un mot, ils s'aventurèrent dans le dédale de murs d'enceinte végétalisé.

C'était tous les jours la même routine. Depuis des centaines et des centaines de jours. Depuis leur réveil dans la Boîte et leur arrivée dans cette saloperie de piège.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était une journée différente. Aujourd'hui, ils allaient trouver la sortie. Ces dernières semaines n'avaient pas été vaines. Newt en était persuadé. Il avait passé des mois à y réfléchir, il était convaincu d'avoir trouvé la solution. Minho seul était au courant. Il ne voulait pas donner de faux espoirs à qui que ce soit, même aux autres coureurs, qui étaient bien plus au courant de la précarité de leur situation que les autres Blocards. Un espoir déçu peut tout détruire, et le jeune garçon en était parfaitement conscient.

Alors Newt s'était préparé. Aujourd'hui, il allait tester son idée. Si ses calculs étaient bons, l'ouverture d'un mur durant la nuit permettrait de modifier le plan à un endroit très précis, et ainsi d'en trouver l'issue. Le jeune homme trottina jusqu'à l'emplacement qu'il avait repéré, à force d'étudier les cartes.

Il arriva sur place au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes à courir à grandes foulées. Son visage se décomposa et il sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher, quand il posa les yeux sur un mur immense, couvert de lierre. Ce mur n'avait rien à faire là. Il n'était tout simplement pas présent auparavant. Newt connaissait le plan sur le bout des doigts. C'était impossible. Ce mur n'était pas là auparavant…

Le soleil se refléta un instant sur une surface métallisée brillante. Newt s'approcha pour examiner d'où venait cette lueur. Il écarta vivement les lourdes lianes de lierre, et s'immobilisa, bouche bée. Une plaque gravée ornait fièrement ce mur apposé pendant la nuit.

W.I.C.K.E.D.

Ceux qui les avaient enfermés ici.

C'étaient eux qui avaient rajouté cette partie. Pour les empêcher de sortir du Labyrinthe. Pour les empêcher de s'enfuir de cet endroit. Pour continuer à les faire souffrir. Et mourir.

Un désespoir immense et inébranlable envahit tout à coup le cœur de Newt. Une certitude s'imposa à lui. Ils ne sortiraient jamais d'ici.

A quoi bon ? Ils étaient arrivés presque au but, et pourtant… Voilà que des mois d'effort venaient d'être réduits à néant. Ils étaient revenus au point de départ. Et même si, à nouveau, ils trouvaient un autre moyen ? Quelle garantie avaient-ils que le WICKED, qui ou quoi que ce soit, ne procède pas de la même façon ? En leur barrant la route pour écraser encore tous leurs espoirs sous un mur de plusieurs tonnes de pierre et de lierre ?

Il n'y avait aucun espoir. Aucun espoir… Le jeune homme sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues et frappa rageusement du poing contre la plaque de métal, avant de tomber à genoux… Il ne sait pas combien de temps il resta là, à ruminer et à pleurer. De rage, de haine, de désespoir.

Il n'y avait aucune issue. Aussitôt qu'une échappatoire se profilait à l'horizon, le WICKED la leur arrachait. Ils jouaient avec eux, comme un chat joue avec une souris, pour s'amuser un peu avant de l'achever.

Toujours, dans son esprit, ses souvenirs se battaient pour remonter à la surface, mais sans jamais y parvenir. Cette fois, c'était trop. Il n'y arrivait plus. Il ne pouvait plus rentrer au Bloc, et voir l'espoir et la fierté sur le visage des autres, alors qu'ils revenaient toujours bredouilles. Alors qu'ils savaient qu'il n'y avait aucune issue. Il n'y avait aucune utilité à tout ça. Pourquoi continuer ? Pourquoi s'acharner ? De toute façon, ils ne les laisseraient jamais sortir d'ici. Ils ne sortiraient jamais d'ici.

S'il devait passer le reste de sa vie enfermé dans ce Labyrinthe, alors autant qu'il meure tout de suite…

Le soleil baissait dans le ciel quand Newt grimpa le lierre maudit de ce mur, aussi haut qu'il le lui permettait. Il grimpa, à la force de ses bras frêles. Et il se jeta dans le vide.

* * *

\- NEWT !, cria Minho, en courant vers lui, quelques minutes plus tard.

La douleur dans sa jambe le lançait. La souffrance était telle, qu'il s'était traîné quelques mètres à peine après sa chute, sans pouvoir aller plus loin.

\- Newt… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?, lui lança son ami, alors qu'il ne répondait pas.

\- Il n'y a pas d'issue, Minho… Il n'y a pas d'issue… LE WICKED… Ils ont rajouté un mur…, répondit-il, par à-coups, en fondant en larmes face à son ami.

Le jeune asiatique jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours, pour comprendre les dires de son ami, et comprit en posant les yeux sur la plaque métallique.

\- Tu n'as pas… Newt… Ne me dis pas que…

\- Laisse-moi, Minho. On ne sortira jamais d'ici. Laisse-moi mourir ici. Si c'est la seule façon de sortir de ce foutu Labyrinthe, alors je veux mourir…

\- Jamais !, rétorqua vivement le brun.

Ce disant, il saisit les bras de son ami, et les enroula autour de son cou, de manière à le porter sur son dos. Le jeune blessé laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. La plaie béante de sa jambe était très laide à voir. On en voyait ressortir l'os cassé. Et elle le faisait atrocement souffrir.

\- Le soleil se couche. Tu n'auras pas le temps de rentrer au Bloc en me portant. Laisse-moi mourir.

\- NEWT. ARRÊTE. C'est hors de question. Je ne te laisserais pas ici. Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais, d'accord ?


End file.
